Diskussion:Mh/Fragment 186 05
Verschoben aus den Anmerkungen :Zur weiteren Diskussion in den Abschnitt "Einordnung des Fragments" verschoben Signaturen und Diskussionen gehören auf Forums- und Diskussionsseiten, nicht in die Fragmente. Zeilen, in denen der Name eines Benutzers vorkommt, gehören auf Diskussionsseiten, Sätze, die sich an einen Benutzer richten, gehören auf die Diskussionsseite des jeweiligen Benutzers. Nach Möglichkeit nur Fakten ansprechen und Personen und persönliche Ansprache ganz rauslassen. "Hindemith, bitte!" ist kein Tonfall, der hilfreich für die sachbezogene Arbeit im Wiki ist. Selbst im Chat könnte der als unangemessen aufgefasst werden. Martin Klicken 08:24, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : @HgR .. in der Tat "Hindemith, bitte!" ist kein Argument : @Klicken ... Formal und auch von der Logik her hast du Recht ... ist halt manchmal ein bischen umstaendlich immer die Diskussionsseite aufmachen zu muessen. Die Idee mit dem Link finde ich aber gut, werde das in Zukunft so machen. Hindemith 10:56, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : @Klicken: Grundsätzlich hast Du da völlig recht, natürlich. Aber in diesem speziellen Falle bin ich sicher, dass Hindemith mich richtig verstanden hat. Der Tonfall und die sachbezogene Diskussion zwischen ihm und mir ist intakt. HgR 18:21, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Einordnung des Fragments Wozu auch. HgR (auf verdaechtig gesetzt) Hindemith: auf Verschleierung gesetzt, da kein Quellenverweis vorhanden, sich der Abschnitt aber klar in Inhalt, und auch einigen Formulierungen an die Quelle anlehnt. Auf Verdächtig zurückgesetzt, weil "sich anlehnt" nicht reicht. Hindemith, bitte! HgR (Aus den Anmerkungen des Fragments hierher verschoben) :Hier brauchen wir ein weiteres Paar Augen ... Hindemith 10:56, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) @HgR ... liegt dir die Quelle König et al (2003) denn jetzt überhaupt vor? Vor zwei Tagen war das nach eigener Aussage doch noch nicht der Fall http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:Mh/Fragment_189_01. Von daher scheint mir "Warum auch." mit den damit verbundenen Änderungen der Kategorie an dieser Stelle eher eine provokante These denn eine "kritische Auseinandersetzung" zu sein. Graf Isolan 11:14, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Das hast Du falsch verstanden, Graf Isolan. Das tut mir leid. Es sollte weder provokativ sein noch eine These. Sondern anzeigen, dass es auf König et al. gar nicht ankommt. Vergleichsweise sind "Hund" und "Katze" auch dann hinreichend unterschiedlich, wenn die Quelle für "Katze" nicht vorliegt. Das, und nur das, wollte ich ausdrücken. Ich hoffe, ich konnte das hiermit klarstellen, und Du bist nicht mehr sauer (?) HgR 18:06, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ich finde, es sollte jetzt auf "verdächtig" stehen bleiben, bis hier ein paar Argumente ausgetauscht wurden. Kannst Du Deine Änderung nochmal selbst zurücksetzen, Graf? Im Zweifel schadet es m.E. nie, ein Fragment mehr vorläufig auf verdächtig stehen zu haben, als umgekehrt. Zur Einordnung: ich sehe es als Verschleierung. Martin Klicken 11:55, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe König (das ist dieser Taschenbuch der Wirtschaftsinformatik) vorliegen. Ich habe den Text gesichtet, und auch die Fußnoten aus Mh ergänzt. Aber ich habe ein leiser Verdacht. Es gibt ein (noch unbekanntes Werk C), und Mh hat aus C abgeschrieben und König hat sich da auch bedient. Der Taschenbuch ist ja extrem sparsam mit Quellenhinweise. Deswegen habe ich das noch nicht geschützt, weil ich überzeugt bin, dass ein Werk C exisitert. WiseWoman 13:42, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Schau - in die Fußnote steht "finite Zustandsmaschinen". Das ist entweder Uralt-Informatikerdeutsch oder eine unverständlicher Übersetzung von "finite state machines". Wir sagen "endlicher Automaten" auf Deutsch ;) Meine These: C ist auf Englisch. Die in der Fußnote erwähnte "PENGI"-System wird in Wooldridge, z.B., erwähnt. WiseWoman 13:47, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Genau! "An Introduction to MultiAgent Systems", Michael Wooldrige, habe die second edition vorliegen von 2009, dort ist es Chapter 5, Reactive and Hybrid Agents, S. 85ff, insbesondere für dieses Fragment S. 86. Übersetzungsplagiat. Martin Klicken 14:08, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Oh ... natürlich .. auf Deutsch sprechen wir von endlichen Automaten, nicht von finiten Zustandsmaschinen. Das ist wohl doch ein Plagiat. Ich möchte vorschlagen, dieses Argument in den Anmerkungen zum Fragment festzuhalten, damit ein Prüfer es nicht übersieht. HgR 18:10, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Natürlich hatte Mh ein oder mehrere Ausgaben von Wooldridge auf dem Tisch liegen. Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich dennoch eher die begründete Vermutung, dass er die Inhalte aus Abschnitt 7.3 des "Taschenbuchs" ("Softwareagenten") in weiten Teilen an verschiedenen Stellen seiner Dissertation und auch hier als - manchmal kaum veränderte - Grundlage genommen und dann mit ergänzendem Material aus anderen Quellen (u.a. eben auch Wooldridge) aufgepeppt hat: :: Auffälligerweise wählt Mh ausgerechnet da eine falsche Übersetzung ("finite Zustandsmaschinen"), wo es im "Taschenbuch" keine Entsprechung gibt. Schließlich kann man als Indiz auch aufführen, dass das "subsumption architecture" des Originals i.a. in der deutschsprachigen Literatur als "Subsumptionsarchitektur" oder "Subsumption-Architektur" erscheint. Die Kombination mit Genitiv-s und Bindestrich, wie sie bei Mh und im "Taschenbuch" zu finden ist (und zugegebenermaßen in einem Artikel der C't) scheint wohl eher ungebräuchlich zu sein.Graf Isolan 14:48, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Der Autor scheint allgemeine Definitionen übernommen zu haben. :: Bummelchen 22:52, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Übernahme aus Wooldridge? Da Seite 185 aus Wooldridge stammt, und S. 187 von Wooldridge S. 91 stammt, und der Definition der Funktion action auf S. 91 identisch (falsch) ist wie König et al S. 343 ist (Mh bemerkt in der Fußnote, dass : Bei Wooldridge (2002), S. 91 sowie bei Wooldridge (2000), S. 50 findet sich zwischen Zeile 2 und Zeile 3 noch eine Zeile "var selected : A", die vermutlich aus einer spezifischen Implementierung stammt, hier jedoch keine Bedeutung besitzt, da die Variable selected im Algorithmus selbst nicht mehr auftaucht, und daher hier ausgelassen wurde. aber das Problem ist, dass dieser Zeile NOTWENDIG ist, damit action auch funktioniert, ist das Problem noch viel tiefer. Für die, die etwas von Mathematik verstehen, schau mal auf Zeile 8 in Wooldridge/König: Hier steht "return a" mitten in einer for-each-Schleife. Aber hier soll die Menge der möglichen Aktionen ermittelt werden, nicht der erst beste. Also muss diese Zeile so was sein wie selected += a'' und Zeile 11 muss "return ''selected " sein. Ich weiss, dass wir das hier nicht inhaltlich diskutieren, aber ich kann mich hier nicht helfen - der dargestellter Code ist bei allen drei falsch. Daher bin ich die Meinung, dass 186 nicht von Koenig stammt, sondern (in besondere Betrachtung der Fußnote in MH, die so gut wie alle bei Wooldridge diskutiert sind) von Wooldridge. WiseWoman 14:04, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, das ist aus "An Introduction to MultiAgent Systems", dort Seite 86, habe es parallel rausgesucht und oben bei "Einordnung" reingeschrieben. Sachen wie "finite Zustandsmachinen" sind sehr gute Hinweise. Wird sehr ergiebig. Schön. Martin Klicken 14:11, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::: Seite 90 in der ersten Ausgabe. Martin Klicken 14:22, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::: Und auch bei Wooldridge, S. 91, Fig 5.1 findet sich der Algorithmus. Es werden zunächst alle feuernden Verhalten genommen, dann jedes geprüft, ob es ein a mit höherer Priorität gibt, anscheinend am Ende tatsächlich nur eins zurückgegeben. S. 91 ganz unten. Aber das nur am Rande. Martin Klicken 14:26, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::: Ok, einigen wir uns darauf, dass ich das nicht blicke, was dort steht. Evtl. hat er da beim Algorithmus eine Zeile verschluckt, also Wooldridge. Ich ging beim Überfliegen davon aus, dass das evtl. rekursiv abläuft, und ich das nur nicht erkenne. Wie auch immer. Martin Klicken 15:06, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Wooldridge gibt selber im Text diese Quellen an: ::::: Brooks, R. A. (1991a)Intelligence without reason. In Proceedings of the 12th International Joint Conference on Artificial Intelligence (IJCAI-91),Sydney, Australia, pp. 569-595. ::::: Got it! Rodney Brooks. Nothing like that in here...... but lots of finite state automata ;) WiseWoman 16:28, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Brooks, R. A. (1991b) Intelligence without representation. Artificial Intelligence, 47, 139- 159. ::::: Gibt es an der HU, muss ich wohl wieder hinfahren :( WiseWoman 16:28, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Ich versuche sie gerade zu finden. Und im Text beschreibt Wooldridge multiple, teilweise parallel ablaufende Aktionen, es muss also eine Menge zurückkommen und nicht nur eine einzelne Aktion. WiseWoman 16:15, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Überlappende Fragmente Vorsicht: die Fragmente http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mh/Fragment_186_14 und http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mh/Fragment_186_05 überlappen derzeit. Vielleicht kann man das ja ausnutzen, um sie gemäß der unterschiedlichen möglichen Quellen zu analysieren. Graf Isolan 15:03, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC)